Did You?
by JKBS1990
Summary: When Sam became best friends with Blaine he started to have strong feelings for him, but Blaine was in love with Kurt, so Sam kept silent because he just wanted Blaine in his life. But that changed when Blaine moved to NYC. What happened to Blaine? Did he even care at all for Sam? Or was it just lies in High School? [Set after 5x01].
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sam knew that he was bisexual since he was 13 years old. He made a promise to himself that he would never date a guy during his school years. When he became best friends with Blaine he started to have strong feelings for him, but Blaine was in love with Kurt so Sam kept silent because he just wanted Blaine in his life. But that changed when Blaine moved to NYC. What happened to Blaine? Did he even care at all for Sam? Or was it just lies in High School? [Set after 5x01].

A big hanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made.

* * *

"_Do..do you have feelings for me"_

When Blaine had asked Sam that, he wanted so badly to say yes, but he felt he couldn't. Since he was thirteen he had known that he liked both girls and boys, but when he had figured it out Sam decided to just go for girls, at least until after high school.

Also Blaine was still very much in love with Kurt and Sam had Brittany at the time. But it didn't mean that he hadn't thought about Blaine in that way. He thought about Blaine a lot.

One time it was close that Sam was going to tell Blaine about his feelings and it was when Blaine had sung the Phil Collins song to him.

Everyone could see that it was for Sam, but when Sam was thinking about how to tell him, he realised it was just a crush. Just a plain little crush. Blaine would probably jump right into a relationship with Kurt again when ever he got the chance and leave Sam.

And he was right. Sam stood now at the foot of the stairs and watched Kurt and Blaine hug and kiss each other. Kurt had said yes to Blaine's proposal. How could anyone say no after such a beautiful proposal?

Sam was happy for them, he really was. Even if Blaine wouldn't be his, he needed Blaine in his life and if its only as friends so be it.

Few months later they moved to different cities. Blaine had got into NYADA. It was his dream school. Sam was not that lucky. He wanted to go to Pratt, but he wouldn't have been able to afford the costs in the big city. Blaine was going to move in to Kurt, Rachel and Santana's apartment and try to make them agree to let Sam move in with them. They said no because there was no place for another person. Sam really understood and decided to choose the other art school he got into. The school was was in Ohio.

Over the summer Blaine and Sam tried to hang out as much as possible before Blaine had to leave. Sometimes Sam felt that Blaine was little withdrawn, but he thought it was nerves about starting NYADA. When summer had ended and Blaine left for New York, Sam got a part time job in a cafe close to his school to pay for his dorm and food. He was thankful he had Eric, his roommate to help him with the rent. Otherwise he wouldn't have had the money to live at campus.

Sam walked into his dorm after a long day of classes. Eric was still out doing some extra classes so Sam went straight to his laptop and was hoping to catch Blaine on Skype. He had something exciting to share and he wanted to tell Blaine all about it. Sam's teacher was really impressed with his work and they had booked a gallery to show off his work. One night to honor Sam's talent and Sam was so excited. It was only two weeks away and he wanted to invite Blaine to it.

He logged in to Skype but Blaine was not online. With a heavy sigh Sam logged off and picked up his phone. He knew that Blaine wouldn't be in any classes now so he dialed his friends number.

"Hello.."

"Hi Blaine. How are you?" asked Sam. He tried to stay calm, but he was so excited that he couldn't sit still.

"Uhm..it is pretty good.." Blaine answered. Sam felt like it was something off with Blaine's voice.

"Is everything..."

"Listen Sam, I can't talk right now. I'm really busy. We can talk more later, okay?"

The line went dead before Sam could even respond. "Okay" Sam said quietly not feeling so happy, like he did few minutes ago.

A week later Sam started to get worried. He hadn't heard from Blaine at all. He tried to call him and tried to catch him on Skype. The only time Blaine picked up the phone it was like the same conversation as before. Sam sat with his laptop on his bed thinking about what he could have done to piss Blaine off so much.

Suddenly a ping sound came from the laptop. Hoping it was Blaine he looked at the screen to see it was only Rachel. He started to write to Rachel asking her if she has noticed something wrong with Blaine recently. She saw him everyday so she must have noticed something.

"No, I haven't. But why don't you ask him yourself? He is online right now." She replied back. Sam's eyes went wide because on his Skype Blaine was offline. He typed back to her and asked:

"Are you sure? Here it says he is offline." He got back a short reply "I'm sure."

Sam felt like he wanted to puke. Blaine must have blocked him. Why would he do something like this? Were they not best friends? He picked up his phone and tried to call him, but the line went dead. Sam realised that Blaine didn't want anything to do with him anymore and it hurt so much. Tears started to well up on his eyes and he let them come. He had lost the only good thing in his life and he didn't even know what he had done wrong.

Eric found him later sitting on his bed crying. He was looking at pictures of him and Blaine. They looked like they were ripped apart. Eric went straight to Sam took him in his arms and tried to comfort him as much as possible, while trying to find out what happened to make Sam so upset. Eventually Sam calmed down enough to tell Eric. "He blocked me on Skype and he doesn't take my phone calls anymore."

"What?"

"I thought he was my friend, Eric. But apparently I'm not good enough now with his new New York status" Sam sniffed. He looked back a the pictures he had ripped apart. He didn't want reminders of Blaine anymore. Eric followed Sams gaze and saw that it was pictures of Sam and Blaine.

Eric was shocked to hear how Blaine treated Sam. Sam had talked so highly about Blaine making it sound he was the best guy in the whole world. "This doesn't add up" thought Eric but had to push the thought away. Sam needed him right now.

"He is a fool, Sam" Eric whispered into Sam's ear. "An absolute fool to push you away like that" Eric pulled Sam in for another hug and they sat there for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who took the time to read and review the story! This is my first fic ever so I was little nervous when I uploaded the first chapter.

_A big hanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made._

* * *

_10 months later_

Blaine was sitting in a small diner in central Manhattan with Kurt, Santana & Rachel. They were talking about everything that has happened this week, but Blaine couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about Sam. He missed him so much. Blaine's thoughts went back to 11 month ago when he and Kurt broke off their engagement. They had realized that they had grown out of love. Kurt's exact words were _"You're in love with Sam"_.

Blaine didn't care to correct him, because that was the truth. He simply agreed with Kurt and they talked everything through. Kurt wasn't angry at all and was really happy that Blaine told him the truth.

They had come to an understanding that they didn't feel the same way as they did in High School and they were really close friends now. Just like how they were before they started dating each other.

Blaine had said how much he loved Sam but it was to painful to talk to him and be around when he knew that Sam was straight and would never feel the same way. So he had cut of contact with him because every time he talked to Sam it felt like his heart was breaking more and more.

It broke his heart because Sam had called so many times after but he never picked up the phone. After a while the phone went dead and the only thing he had left was a picture of him and Sam on his bedside table. No matter what he did he couldn't let go.

One day he found out that Rachel had told Sam that he was online on Skype and that Sam saw him offline. Sam had found out. Rachel wanted to know what was going on but he couldn't tell her and she left him alone thinking that he would tell her when he was ready.

Kurt had found him later in his bedroom crying while looking at the picture. Kurt had hugged him and said it might be best to try to contact Sam again, but Blaine refused because he knew that he had hurt Sam and how could he ever forgive him for what he did.

"Blaine, where are you?"

"Huh" Blaine woke up from his thoughts and looked around. Everyone was looking at him with an amusing smile on their faces and Rachel said, "Where did you go?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Blaine said and gave her his full attention. "What did you say?"

"We talked about the upcoming weekend. You know, the party we've all been invited too"

"Oh" Blaine said and looked around feeling his cheeks go red. When his eyes landed on the door he froze. A guy had walked in and he looked so much like Sam. But it couldn't be him? Sam was not in New York.

"Sam. Over here." A guy that was seated in to the diner waved at him. It was really Sam.

Sam smiled at him and went over to him. Blaine followed him with every move and what happened next took him really by surprise. Sam bent down to kiss the guy straight on the mouth. Blaine could hear everyone at his table gasp but he couldn't care at all.

Blaine's eyes where glued to Sam. He went up from his chair and started to walk towards them. He heard that the guy ask Sam "Bad day, huh?" He didn't realise what he was doing until he was in front of them.

"Sam?"

Sam was on his way to meet Eric at a diner. He and Eric had found a pretty good apartment near the Pratt Institute and they had finally packed everything up just ready for the first day at their new school. They had agreed to meet at the diner because they wanted to celebrate their first real day in Manhattan.

Sam finally found the diner and went inside. He spotted Eric right away and walked towards him. He bent down to kiss Eric on his lips. Even if they went to the same School they didn't share any classes.

"Bad day, huh?" Before Sam could even respond he heard someone say his name.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and saw a person he hadn't seen or heard from in 10 months. Blaine looked really good. He didn't have so much gel in his hair as he did in high school. The look on his face said it all. That he was surprised to see Sam here.

"Blaine..." Sam said. They both were looking at each other. Blaine tried to come up with something to say but Sam broke the gaze and he turned around to Eric. "Eric, can we please leave now?"

His eyes were pleading him to get out of here so fast as possible. "There is _nothing_ in here I want right now".

Eric stood up from the chair. "Yes, of course". Eric took a quick glance at Blaine before he picked up his jacket and started to head for the exit.

Sam started to follow him when Blaine grabbed his arm to stop him. "Sam, please.." His voice was about to crack. Blaine felt tears coming.

Sam jerked back his arm from Blaine. "You can just stay away from me. Just like you have the last 10 months" He looked so angry but mostly hurt at Blaine. "I don't owe you anything after you pushed me away." With these words Sam just took one glance at Blaine before walking out the diner.

Blaine just stood there watching Sam leave. He felt the tears as they started to roll down his cheeks. What was so special about that Eric guy that made Sam want to go out with him. Why couldn't Sam have fallen for him in High School?

Kurt who knew about Blaine's true feelings went up to him and hugged him. "Are you okay" he asked while he pulled away from the hug looking at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head "I just don't understand." He looked towards the exit, like he was hoping Sam would come back. But he didn't. Blaine glanced around and saw Rachel and Santana looking at him with question marks on their faces.

Kurt touched his arm "Maybe, it is time to let them know?" Blaine just nodded and he let Kurt lead him to their table again. They sat down and Blaine started to explained everything to the girls and he was relieved that they didn't interrupt him while he was talking.

Eventually when Blaine had spilled everything to them. Rachel took his hand in hers. "Oh, Blaine" Blaine just looked down at the table. He couldn't look her in the eyes right now. Because he knew that Rachel had been wondering what was going on.

"What are you going to do" Rachel asked him.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do? I have been in love with him for so long. Then I push him away because I never thought I would have him like that and it was to painful to even talk to him" Blaine looked at his friends. "It was the biggest mistake of my life. But how can he ever forgive me for that?"

"Trouty mouth is in town now." Santana said "You should try to see where he lives"

"Santana, I can't!"

"Why?"

"He might not even live here. He could just be here to visit."

"Then go to his school in Ohio and ask him to forgive you" Santana rolled her eyes.

Blaine just looked around but he could see that Rachel and Kurt agreed with her. "I just can't" he shook his head. "He didn't want to talk to me here so why would he want to listen to me if I show up at his school? And if I was Sam. I would never forgive me after what I did."

He jumped up from the chair and put some money on the table. "I will head home. I really want to be alone right now" With that Blaine left, leaving his friends really concerned about him.

"We have to do something" Rachel said looking at the exit.

"What can we do? Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Blaine is right. If I was Sam, I wouldn't forgive him either."

Rachel looked at Santana knowing that she had a point. "I know, but clearly they are both miserable after what happened all those month ago."

Kurt stopped listening after that. He needed to do something about this. It was clear that Sam was upset too. Not just Blaine. They really need to talk to each other and Kurt would try to make that happen one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

_A big thanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made. _

* * *

Kurt was on a mission. He had called Sam's parents asking him if they knew why Sam was in Manhattan and not in Ohio anymore. They had told him that he re-applied for Pratt and got in this time again.

Kurt was really happy for him because he had heard how much Sam wanted to go to that school. They also said he and his friend found a good apartment close to the school. Rolling his eyes "Friends? Yeah, right!" he thought.

When he had asked for the address, he felt that Sam's parents tried to avoid the question and started to talk about something else instead. So now he was in front of the school and he was hoping he could find Sam. After what had happened in the diner a few days ago Blaine hasn't talked much at all. He wanted his friend to be happy. Kurt knew that Blaine needed Sam in his life and that he made a terrible mistake when he pushed him away.

Kurt walked into the main entrance and he looked from door to door but couldn't seem to find Sam anywhere. When he had almost given up hope he spotted the guy Sam had kissed at the diner. He was sitting in a big room. He was painting something and he was really concentrated with what he was doing.

The guy was really attractive. He had sandy brown hair and he had some great muscles. Realizing what he had just thought he shook his head trying to concentrate on his mission instead. He walked up to him "You know Sam Evans, right?"

The guy looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, has something happened to him?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, no no." Kurt assured the guy. "Hi. I'm Kurt" Kurt held out his hand. "Eric" said the guy shaking his hand. "Wait? Are you that Kurt?

"I don't know" Kurt said grinning like a idiot. "Am I?"

"The one who went to McKinley High with Sam?" Eric asked looking at Kurt in a strange way.

"You are right."

"Oh." Eric said and stood up from the chair. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was looking for Sam and then I saw you"

"How did you know that I knew Sam"

"Duh, I was at the diner when Sam and you kissed" Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, do you know where Sam is? I really want to talk to him."

"Yes" Eric started making Kurt hopeful for a second. "But I'm not telling you where he is."

"Why? Sam and I were friends when we were in school together." Kurt really couldn't understand why he wouldn't help him. "Besides I really need to talk to him about something important"

"Sam doesn't want anything to do with anyone from High School." Eric said sadly.

Kurt looked at him while Eric went to the sink to clean his brushes. He tried to figure it out what happened since they last heard from Sam. But Kurt wouldn't give up. Blaine and Sam had to be friends again so when Eric got back to his place to pack up his stuff he asked.

"Why doesn't he want anything to do with us?"

Eric sighed stopping what he was doing, he looked at Kurt "Because most of them had hurt him." Kurt looked at Eric remembering how Quinn, Mercedes and Santana had treated him in school.

"I can understand that his past girlfriends didn't treat him right and he doesn't want anything to do with them." he started. "But why does he have to punish all of us?"

"Why do you think Sam wants to be around you? You are Blaine's fiance for heaven's sake"

"That is beside the point. I don't understand why Sam does not want anything to do with us. I understand that Blaine hurt him when he cut of the contact, but acting like this is not cool at all" Kurt said starting to get frustrated. "Why can't he just forgive Blaine?"

"Maybe because he broke Sam's heart" Eric yelled, making some girls look in his direction. "You don't have to yell at me." Kurt said before he realised what Eric had just said. "Wait? What did you just say?"

"Look I already told you enough." he looked around like he was scared that someone would walk in on them any minute. Someone like Sam. Eric started to pick up his art supplies.

Kurt stopped him and asked again. "What did you mean that Blaine broke Sam's heart?"

With a heavy sign Eric sat down on the chair and looked at Kurt. "Sam is bisexual. He has always known that." Kurt was shocked and sat down on the chair next to Eric.

"But why didn't he tell anyone? Kurt asked trying to progress the new information. "Why didn't he tell Blaine? He was his best friend in High School. He could have helped him"

Eric looked at him like he was trying to figure out how to tell him."Kurt, Sam is in love with Blaine." Eric finally said and Kurt just looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

Eric continued. "When Blaine asked him if Sam had feelings for him. He said no just because he made a promise to himself to not date a guy during High School and was dating a girl at the time. But he did have very strong feelings for Blaine at the time too."

He took a deep breath because he knew that Sam would be really upset that he had told Blaine's fiance about this, but it was to late now. "Sam was scared of what would happen if Blaine really found out about his feelings, but when Blaine sang him a song. Sam realised the feelings may not just be one sided."

Eric took a glance at Kurt who listened to every word he said. "At first he was going to tell Blaine, but he realised that Blaine would never be truly over you and what ever he felt for Sam was just a crush. And even if they went on dates he would leave Sam as soon you where ready to be with him again."

Kurt felt he had to stop him there. "Wait, I'm sorry but how would he know that?" Eric just simply said. "Blaine asked you to marry him just two months after they had that talk, didn't he?

Eric stood up again and once again started to pack up the art supplies. "Isn't that the answer that Sam was right?" he asked Kurt while having his back to him.

Kurt looked at him while he was packing up his stuff and when Eric turned around he said:

"Also, Sam would rather have Blaine as a friend then nothing at all, but when Blaine stopped all the contact with him, that was the thing that truly broke his heart." Kurt could tell that Eric cared deeply for Sam.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Eric. He needed to know.

"But he is fine now, right? He's got you?" Kurt gave him a hopeful smile. Eric shook his head.

"No, he will never be fine. I was there when he was at his lowest but he is not fine."

Kurt didn't believe him. "He must be alright. He is dating you."

"We are not dating, Kurt." Eric firmly said. "We are just friends. We are there for each other when we need someone close."

"But you want more?" Kurt slowly asked. Eric just shook his head. "I'm in love with someone else that I can't have anymore. Sam too"

"So.." Kurt tried to come up with the best way to ask this. "So Sam is still in love with Blaine?"

"Yes." Eric answered. "My guess that he always will be."

Kurt knew he had to say that he and Blaine where no longer together. If there was a chance for Sam and Blaine, he would do everything he can to get them to at least talk to each other.

"We broke of the engagement 11 month ago." Kurt finally said. Eric looked at him and asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kurt gave him a half smile and said "Because Blaine is in love with someone else and it wouldn't be fair for either of us if we continued it."

"Who is he in love with? Eric asked curiously. Kurt smiled again. "Who do you think?"

"He is in love with Sam?" he raised his voice. "Then why did he cut of the contact with Sam?"

Kurt got a sad look on his face. "Because it was too painful to talk to Sam knowing that he wouldn't be his." Kurt answered. "He thought Sam was straight. We all thought that."

"Yeah, I know." Eric sighed. "But it is to late now. Sam wants nothing to do with Blaine anymore."

"Maybe we could.." Kurt started to say, but Eric interrupted him.

"Kurt, there is no use. Sam has been hurt so many times before but this time was the worst. How would he ever be able to trust Blaine again?"

"We can at least try to at least make them friends again? Kurt nearly begged him. "I want them both to be happy".

"I want Sam to be happy too, but he said he would never let anyone get in to his heart again." Eric said. "Come on, Eric" Kurt tried to give him puppy eyes. It seems to work because Eric started to laugh.

"Alright, we can at least try".

"This will be so fun" smiled Kurt. He was really excited and he was already planning for the operation.


	4. Chapter 4

_A big thanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made._

* * *

Sam was sitting in his atelier at his and Eric's apartment trying to work with his latest project, but he couldn't concentrate. Right now he could only think of Blaine and why he was so dumb to move to NYC when he knew that Blaine was here. Maybe it was because he stilled loved him and just wanted to see him again, he thought.

But why would he do this to himself? Sam rubbed his hands over his face, trying to figure everything out. Why did Blaine have tears in his eyes when they saw each other couple days ago.

Nothing made sense anymore and Sam hated to feel like this. He still had the same question why Blaine didn't want anything to do with him anymore, but he was also to scared to find out the reason for it.

Sam gave up. He stood up from the chair and started to put his work on the wall. He just had to work with it later. Sam walked out of the atelier and down the stairs and stopped right in the middle of the living room looking around.

He had made a name for himself during the big night of his. People wanted to buy his arts and because of that he could afford a really good apartment in Manhattan. He had decided to go by Samuel Evans because he didn't want anyone know that he has earned a lot of money with his talent and that they wouldn't use him to get the money from him.

The only ones who knew about all this was his family and Eric. He wanted it to stay that way. His parents was so proud of him and he was so happy that he could help them when they really needed it. Even if they wouldn't allow more than 600$ every month. It was at least something he could do for his family.

Sam's teachers in his old school had loved his work and they knew that he really wanted to live in New York so they had put a good review on his Pratt application. He was so grateful for them to make his dream come true. He wouldn't change the school year in that school for anything.

When Sam had found out that he got in to Pratt, he asked Eric to move with him. Eric had enough money to live in New York and Sam thought it would do some good if Eric left that town after what happened in January this year.

Eric had lost his boyfriend in a car accident and Eric has been a mess after that. Like Eric was there for him when Blaine had cut of all the contact, Sam was there for Eric. He really needed a friend and Sam cared deeply for him.

Eric had first hesitated but he agreed when Sam explained it to him why it would be good for him to move to another city. And here they where now. In the big Apple! Sam had notice that Eric looked more calmed here then he had been in the last months and it made him happy to see that.

During the summer they agree to be there for each other when they needed someone to comfort them. They went on a long road trip. They just needed something to remember before moving to New York City. When they had return to Ohio, they started to look for a apartment and they both fell in love with this one.

It had two big rooms that was perfect for bedrooms. It also had two staircases leading up to two different lofts. They decided that they would make the lofts into ateliers. One for Sam and one for Eric.

Sam had the one that was above his room. They thought it would be good if they had their ateliers above their rooms. The kitchen and the living room was as one and they had decorated the apartment to fit both of their styles. He really loved the apartment and he felt right at home here.

He had got a text earlier from Eric that he got invited to a party that night and Eric wanted him to go with him. Sam thought it would be a good idea to get away from the arts and his thoughts on Blaine for the night so he agreed to come with him.

Sam sat down on the couch in the living room. He took up a ripped and crumpled paper from his pockets. It was one of the pictures he had ripped apart on the day he found out that Blaine didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Sam had first threw them all into the trash that evening, but during that night he had picked up the picture that was still the most intact. He just couldn't let go. Blaine was his best friend at one point and he had realised that he wanted a reminder of Blaine.

He looked at Blaine's face starring back at him. "What did I do wrong, Blaine?" Sam whispered feeling the tears started to come. He quickly removed the tears with his hands.

His thought went back to High School, how close they once where. If he could go back in time he would. Everything made sense back then and it was the most happiest time of his life.

"I'm home" Sam nearly got a heart attack when he heard Eric's voice. He had been so far in his thoughts that he didn't hear Eric come in.

Sam put the picture back in to his pocket really quickly, because he didn't want Eric to find out that he still had a picture of Blaine. He had told Eric that he threw them all away.

"Hi, dude" Sam stood up from the couch and walked towards Eric who still was at the door putting up his jacket on the coat-hanger. Eric gave him a big hug. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good." Sam smiled "Trying to make a new art"

"How does that go?"

"Not good" Sam laughed bitterly. He haven't done anything for few days now, thanks to Blaine.

Eric gave him a sad smile "You find some inspiration soon". Eric gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"I really hope so" said Sam and gave a punch back. They laughed and walked back into their apartment.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Eric asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I think so" Sam said and sat down next to Eric. "It will be good to get to know new people"

"It will be. Really looking forward tonight." Eric gave him a big smile and Sam felt like he was hiding something for him.

"Is there something I need to know about the party?" Sam asked looking really worried.

"No, I don't think so"

"Okay, good" Sam patted Eric knee "Because I don't know if I can take any surprises today."

"You have nothing to worry about" Eric smiled at him.

"Well, I better get ready for it!" Sam stood up from the couch and walked towards his bedroom. Eric watched him leave thinking about his conversation with Kurt earlier. If Sam only knew what was going to happen tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A huge thank you to _John W. Black_ to take time to read it and correct the mistakes I made.

* * *

Blaine was following Kurt, Rachel & Santana slowly into a big apartment. The party was in full swing and everywhere he looked he saw people laughing and dancing. Blaine really didn't feel like partying at the moment, but he had made a promise to the girls and Kurt to come with them.

Rachel had been so sweet to him the last couple of days and, she was trying to help him get the courage to call Sam. Heck, even Santana has been unusually nice to him. It was nearly scary to be around her like that.

The girls went straight to dance floor. Leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Tonight they were just going to have fun. Blaine looked over at Kurt. He had been on his phone all evening. Blaine really wanted to know what was so important but he thought that Kurt would tell him sooner or later.

"Kurt, I will go get something to drink." Blaine said and started to walk towards the bar. He heard a faint 'okay' from Kurt.

He sat down on one of the chairs at bar. Blaine's mind kept replaying the scene at the diner when Sam kissed another guy. He really wanted to figure it out. What had happened during the months they didn't talk to each other?

Sam and Eric stood by the wall watching people dance. Sam was wondering how Eric was able to get invited here. He didn't recognize anyone from the school.

"So tell me again?" Sam asked Eric. "How did you get invited here?"

Eric looked down at his phone he was holding. Sam could tell Eric got little uncomfortable with the question.

"I just meet a guy today. We talked a little and then he just made a phone call asking the host if it was allowed to bring two more people to the party." Sam gave Eric a questionable look. "I was shocked that he didn't even ask me before he called her, but I just couldn't say no after that."

"Right" said Sam and looking around. It still felt weird to be here not knowing anybody other than Eric. Suddenly his gaze stopped at a girl. Sam felt like his heart stopped. Was that Rachel on the dance floor? If it was, there was a high chance Blaine was here too.

Sam turned around to Eric. He wanted to get out of there before he could see Blaine. Sam really didn't want to talk to him today or like ever. But when he was about to ask Eric to leave, Eric was no longer there. Sam went to another room, hoping to catch Eric before he met someone he didn't want to meet.

But of course, it was too late. "Trouty mouth." Sam closed his eyes and made a silent prayer, that he just imagined someone calling him that horrible nickname. Sam turned around slowly and saw Santana smirking at him.

"Santana" Sam gave her a fake smile. Santana just laughed because she could see that he didn't really wanted to talk to her.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know" Sam said honestly.

"Have you talked to Blaine?" Sam looked up at her hearing his name. "He is here you know"

"No, and I'm not planning to do that."

Sam took one glance at her and then left. Santana just smiled, the night seems to get better and better.

"Is he here?" Kurt ran up to Eric when they saw each other. Eric gave Kurt a smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know how long. He said he wanted to get out a little, but I have a feeling that he really doesn't want to be here." Eric said honestly to Kurt.

"Same for Blaine. He has been down the last couple of day. It is so depressing to see." Kurt said rolling his eyes. He then became serious and he placed his hand on Eric's arm "This really has to work." Eric nodded slowly and Kurt gave him a small smile.

Kurt pulled Eric towards a stage that stood in the corner of the room. Beside it, stood a girl and Eric guessed it was the host for this party.

"Maria!" Kurt called out happily. The girl gave him a big smile. He let go of Eric and gave her a big hug her. "Thanks for doing this for us." Kurt said.

"No problem at all. When you explained their history I knew I had to help." she smiled at Kurt and Eric. "I will go to the stage now and let everyone know!"

They watched her walk up the stage and taking the microphone in her hand. "Hi everyone! Are you having fun so far?" Maria yelled. The whole apartment yelled back and clapped their hands. Eric left Kurt at the foot of the stage because they couldn't let Blaine or Sam see them together.

"As you may know I always love to give away money to different charities and in completely fun ways." Everyone cheered. Kurt saw Blaine sitting at the bar, his back turned from the stage. He felt so sorry for his friend, but hopefully this will work out perfectly.

"So I have this crazy idea. I will pick up two cards from this bowl" She pointed at a table on the stage that had a big bowl on it with a lots of cards in it. "And on the cards it stands a name of one my guests. And the two people who I call must come up here..." She paused for a second a gave the guests a teasing smile. "...And then they have to kiss each other. If they kiss each other for 30 seconds I will give 1000$ to Cancer Research. And if they kiss is each other more than 1 minute I will give 2000$ and so on."

Sam walked into the room. He was wondering how crazy someone can get. Why can't she just give the money to the research and not make up stupid games to do so?

"Is everyone feeling up to it?" Maria yelled and everyone cheered for her idea. Except two people. Sam saw that Maria turned to the bowl and picked up a card. He shocked his head at the idea and he let his eyes wander around... He stopped at the bar. Blaine was sitting there and he looked really sad.

Sam felt like he needed to leave right away but before he could go Maria yelled out his name. His eyes went wide. He didn't sign up for this. He looked around because he hated that everyone was looking for him. Sam could see at the corner of his eyes that Blaine had turned around and was watching him.

Suddenly someone pushed him forward. "Here he is" Santana yelled. She took his arm in her hand and dragged him across the room. "Santana, I don't want to do this." Sam whispered to her.

"Sorry, can't hear you" Santana smirked. They got to the stage and she pushed him up to it.

"Hi Sam." Maria smiled at him. "Are you looking forward to get kissed tonight?"

"No, not really." Sam muttered. He really didn't want to be there. He just wanted to go home to his apartment. Paint something or play the guitar.

"Well, I called you name so you can't walk out of it now. You just have to wait and see who you partner in crime will be." Maria took up another card from the bowl. Sam looked down on the floor. He didn't want to hear who it will be. He just wanted to get this over with because he knew he couldn't leave now when everyone was watching him.

Blaine had turned around as soon the girl said Sam's name. Now he was looking at Sam standing up on the stage. It was clear that Sam didn't want to be there. He notice Rachel walking up to him and she put her arm around his shoulder for support.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, it is just weird to see him again." Blaine said never once leaving his eyes on Sam. Rachel could hear the sadness in his voice and she started to stroke his back with her hand.

"And Sam's partner will be; Blaine Anderson!" Everyone cheered and wanted Blaine to come up to the stage as soon as possible. Rachel saw how white Blaine become but she knew that he couldn't back down. "Go" she said pushing him up from the chair he was sitting on.

Blaine went slowly up to the stage. He could tell that Sam didn't want to look at him. He stood right in front of him. "Hi." he whispered and Sam just nodded at him.

"So when I say 'go' you start to kiss each other, okay?" They both mumbled a okay and Blaine tried to look into Sam's eyes.

"We don't have to do this, Sam." Trying to make it more comfortable for both of them.

"I know." Sam finally looked up at him. Sam eyes was not like they used to be, there was no spark in them.

Before he could think more about that Maria said "Go". He felt Sam put his arm around him and Sam hand was on his back. Sam pushed Blaine closer to him and just kissed him. Blaine was shocked at first, but then he started to kiss back. He put his arms around Sam's neck and tried to get close as possible. They both felt the passion in it. Everything around them disappeared and it was like they where the only ones there.

They didn't even hear when Maria said they had passed the 30 seconds mark. They just kept on kissing each other and the kiss got more heated as the time went by.

When Sam realized where he was and what he was doing he open his eyes. He was kissing Blaine. How long have he been waiting for this moment, but it didn't change the fact that Blaine had hurt him. Sam pulled away from the kiss as soon Maria said a minute had passed. He couldn't look at Blaine, at all. Sam should have just left the minute he heard his name being called and it would have been better then to make a fool of himself. It would have been better to run away, than being in the situation he is in now.

Blaine stilled had his eyes closed. That kiss took his breath away and he was hoping that Sam would just kiss him again, but that didn't happen. He opened them again when Maria yelled out in the microphone that she will give 2000$ to the Cancer Research. Everyone in the room cheered and she put the music back on.

Sam and Blaine stood still for few minutes. Blaine tried to make Sam look at him but his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Sam.." Blaine started. Hearing that coming from Blaine's mouth Sam glanced up at Blaine for a second before he jumped of the stage and started to walk towards the front door.

"S..Sam, please wait!" Blaine raised his voice and started to follow him.

Rachel who had seen everything went slowly up to the stage. She had a sneaky suspicion that this was not a random drawing. Maria, who was still in the stage, gave her an intrigued look when Rachel started to go through the bowl and every card she picked up stood _Sam Evans_ and _Blaine Anderson._

Rachel turned around towards Maria. "What is this?" Holding up lots of cards in her hands. Maria smiled little nervous at her. "My friend Kurt asked me for a favour and I agreed to help him and his friend."

"This was Kurt's idea?" Maria nodded and Rachel started to get really angry. She left without another word. She had to talk to Kurt.

"Do you think it worked?" Kurt asked Eric nervously looking around for Sam and Blaine. "I have no idea. At least they were into the kiss!" Eric smirked at Kurt. Eyes shining bright.

"They were." Kurt felt proud. Maybe this was the turning point and that Sam and Blaine will start to talk to each other again.

"Kurt!" they both got startled hearing Kurt's name in that angry tone. They turn around and saw Rachel watching them both.

"Yes Rachel?" Kurt said slowly. He knew he was in trouble.

"How could you play with them like this?"

"I just want them to be happy, Rachel." Kurt started to explain. "If they had to do something like this, I thought it could bring them closer together again."

"I want them to be happy too, Kurt. But this is the wrong way to go and why are you talking to Sam's boyfriend?" asked Rachel only now realizing that Eric was the guy from the diner.

"Not boyfriend." Eric said holding up his hands. "I was also part of this."

"You were?" Eric nodded to her. "Sam loves Blaine and what I have heard Blaine loves Sam too."

Rachel was speechless when he said that and Eric gave her a smile. "So me and Kurt are just trying to bring them together again."

"It is really sweet that you both trying to do that, but I still think this was the wrong way to do it!" Rachel pointed towards the stage. "They need to talk to each other, not kiss each other."

"Sam?" Blaine had followed Sam out from the building and tried to catch up with him. "Sam, please. Just talk to me?" He was so desperate and he knew that they both felt something when they kissed each other earlier. He just want some clarity in all this.

Sam suddenly stopped and it nearly made Blaine run in to him. Sam had his back towards him and he slowly said. "I don't want to talk, Blaine." his voice cracked. "It hurts too much to be around you. So please just leave me alone."

"Sam.."

"Please?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He knew that he wouldn't change Sam's mind. He simple nodded, even if he knew Sam couldn't see it. He swallowed the lump that had grown his throat and backed away a little to give Sam some space. When Sam heard Blaine back away, he started to walk again. Leaving Blaine alone on the street watching him walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

A huge thank you to _John W. Black_ to take time to read it and correct the mistakes I made.

* * *

Sam woke up early the day after. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, so he dressed quickly and went to his atelier to gather up some supplies. He walked down the stairs and left a note to Eric saying that he was going to Central Park to look for inspiration.

He just wanted to forget yesterday. It was just like a dream that wanted to haunt him over and over again. Sam couldn't get the feeling of Blaine's lips on his. It felt incredible, but how could he do this? Blaine was engaged to Kurt.

He should have said no when he heard Blaine's name, but Blaine should have definitely told the host that he couldn't. Sam knew why he didn't say anything deep down. He just wanted to know how it felt to kiss Blaine, even if it was just once.

He wanted to forget about Blaine, but he was like a plague that wouldn't go away and even if Sam wanted to hate him, he couldn't.

Sam had been so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize, he was at the park. He walked around a little trying to find something he liked. He had his digital camera with him and Sam took pictures of everything he liked.

He found a tree with the perfect colors, that would fit the theme of his new painting. He was taking some pictures when he heard two very familiar voices.

He looked around and saw Rachel and Blaine with their backs turned to him, and they were talking about him.

Blaine and Rachel were walking in Central Park. Rachel had gone up early to ask him if he wanted to join her for a walk. Rachel wanted to talk to Blaine about how he was doing after the party last night. Blaine had come back to the party without Sam. The look on his face said it all. It hadn't gone well at all.

Blaine told her what Sam had said to him and she felt sorry for him, but this was on Blaine. He had hurt Sam really badly, he needed to do something really extreme to make Sam forgive him and Rachel would help him.

With her arm linked to his they walked in silence for a while enjoying the colors of the trees in the park. It was really beautiful to be there. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The sparks were so powerful and he knew that Sam had felt it too.

"Blaine? How are you doing?" Rachel finally asked. Blaine looked up to her and gave her a weak smile. "I just can't stop thinking about the kiss." Blaine said truthfully.

"I know." Rachel smiled at him. "That kiss was something."

Blaine smiled back. "I just want to talk to him, but he won't let me."

"Just give him time."

Blaine just shocked his head, he had given up hope that he and Sam could be friends again after last night. Sam didn't want anything to do with him anymore and who could blame him?

"He hates me, Rachel." he said.

"I don't hate you" came a voice from behind them. Blaine and Rachel turned around really quickly. Sam was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He had a bag across his shoulder and Blaine saw it had some paint stains on it. _'He still paints...'_, Blaine thought.

"I don't hate you, Blaine. I'm just angry at you and hurt." Sam repeated. Rachel took a quick glance to see how Blaine was reacting to hearing Sam say those things, and she could see the hope in Blaine's face growing.

"Sam...I.." Blaine said took a step towards him, but Sam backed away. "I just wanted you to know that. I can never hate you." With that said Sam turned around and he started to walk away, but he stopped.

Sam stood there few seconds and then he looked over at Blaine. "Just tell me this." Sam paused before he continued. "Did you mean anything you said to me in High School? Or was it all lies?"

Blaine got a sad look on his face. How could Sam think it was lies? "I meant every word." he finally said. Sam nodded and gave Blaine a sad smile before he started to walk again.

"You are going to fight to get him back to your life, right?" Rachel asked looking over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I will try." He said still watching Sam walk away.

Kurt opened the front door for his apartment. On the other side of the door stood Eric with a smile on his face. "Hi." Kurt said happily and let Eric in. "You found your way here." Kurt threw his arms around Eric and hugged him. When he realized what he was doing he let go of Eric. "Hi to you too" Eric gave him a amusing smile.

"Is there a hug party going on?" Santana asked walking out from her room. The guys turned around to look at her. Eric raised his eyebrows and she just rolled her eyes at them, picking up her purse that laid on the couch. She headed for the door and said "Have to go. Kurt, be careful." she gave him a wink before she closed the door on them.

Kurt felt a blush creeping on his face and turned around really quickly so Eric wouldn't notice. "Have a seat." He pointed towards the couch. They both sat down on the couch and they stayed quiet for a while. It was Kurt who broke the silence.

"So how is Sam?"

"I don't know. He was in his room when I got home last night and today he left to go to Central Park before I woke up."

"What is he doing there?" Kurt asked curiously.

"He was going there to look for inspiration."

"Inspiration for what?"

"For his paintings." Eric answered.

Kurt had been wondering this for few days now, but he didn't want to say it in the wrong way.

"Kurt, you can ask me whatever it is that you have on your mind" Eric said, he'd notice that Kurt was deep in thoughts.

"I just.. I just wondering how Sam can afford to live here? I mean he didn't before and that is why he stayed in Ohio..."

Eric sighed and picked up his phone and typed few letters in. He handed the phone to Kurt and on the phone it stood: _"Samuel Evans makes success with his paintings."_

"O_h my gaga!_" Kurt eyes went huge and looked over to Eric. "He's famous?"

"At least in the art world." Eric smiled. "His old teachers loved his work so they rented a gallery for his work. It was a real success."

"Wow." Kurt was speechless so he looked at the phone to read the article. It stood that Sam had sold three painting for a high amount of money. He was really happy for Sam. Sam deserved it.

When Kurt had read the article, he closed the browser and he noticed a picture of a guy. "Who's this?" he asked Eric.

Eric looked at the phone and he got a sad smile on his face. "That is Johnny." Eric looked down on his feet.

"What happened? You said something that you're in love with someone you can't have. Is that him?"

Eric nodded. Kurt saw that he had to swallow few times so he wouldn't cry.

"He was my boyfriend." Eric took a deep breath. "He died in a car accident 9 month ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have.." Eric cut him off.

"Kurt, it's okay. You couldn't have known about that."

Kurt took Eric's hand in his. "I lost my brother a few years ago. It was also a car accident. So if you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

Eric smiled at him "Thank you, Kurt." He pulled Kurt into a hug and Kurt happily hugged him back. He could get used to Eric's hugs.

"We are home." They both separated really quickly and Kurt saw Blaine and Rachel standing in the doorway. Blaine had his mouth open, shock written all over his face.

When the shock had landed Blaine started to feel a panic attack coming. He was breathing really hard. He had only seen Sam's boyfriend once, but he was sure that the guy who was hugging Kurt was him. Why was he here and why was he hugging Kurt? Does Sam know? All those questions ran threw his head.

"Kurt, why is he here?" Blaine nearly yelled at him. "He is Sam's boyfriend."

"Blaine, you really need to calm down" Kurt went up from the couch and walked over to him.

"Calm down?" he asked. "Why would I? How do you know him? Why didn't you say anything to me that you knew him?"

"If you calm down I will explain it to you." Kurt took a hold on Blaine's arms so he could try to calm him down. Blaine looked over at Eric and Eric just stood there quietly looking at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Blaine broke free from Kurt's grasp and walked over to Eric. "How can you do this to Sam? He doesn't deserve this." Blaine yelled to his face.

"Blaine, calm down." Rachel had followed Blaine and was standing behind him. "Sam and Eric are not together." She put a hand on his shoulder to try to make him look at her.

He went quiet and backed away. "You know him too?" Blaine looked at the three of them, feeling more hurt and confused then ever. "What is going on here?"

"Blaine, after we saw Sam at the diner I called his parents. They said he was going to Pratt so I went there to talk to him." Kurt said looked over at Eric. "I didn't find him but I found Eric instead and we talked about Sam and you."

Blaine sat down on the couch, and he listened to every word Kurt said. Rachel sat down beside him and took his hand in hers for support. Kurt told him that Eric has said right from the start that he and Sam were not dating. They where just good friends that kissed sometimes. They also told him that Sam was bisexual and that Sam had known for a long time.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Blaine was sad that Sam didn't tell him an important thing like this. They could have become something more if Blaine had known, but then again Sam said he wasn't interested in him like that.

"He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anyone know during the school years but..." Eric stopped talking. He wasn't sure if he should tell Blaine this.

"But?" Blaine asked. He just wanted to know what Eric was going to say.

Eric licked his lips, trying to figure out the best way to say it. Kurt gave him a nudge so he should continue. "Blaine, he fell in love with you!" Blaine's eyes winded with the news. "Then why didn't he tell me? He knew that I had a crush on him?" He felt like someone had punched him right in the stomach.

"Sam didn't tell you because he thought it was just little crush and that you would always be in love with Kurt." Eric said looking over at Kurt. "So he kept quiet because he said he would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all."

Blaine let out a sad laughter. Tears were coming up, he had destroyed everything. There was no wonder that Sam didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Blaine had broken his heart.

He covered his face and tried to calm down. Rachel started to stroke his back. Blaine was so glad to have Rachel by his side at this moment.

When he had gather some thoughts. He asked Eric. "Do you think he still loves me?" Blaine looked so lost at that moment. Eric nodded "Yes, I think he does."

Blaine got a sad smile on his face. "I need to get him back. I don't care what I have to do. I will do what ever it takes." Everyone smiled at him that he got the strength to try to fix the mistake he made with Sam.

"And we will help you do that" said Kurt. Both Rachel and Eric nodded with agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

_A big hanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made._

* * *

Sam was walking down a street. He had got a text from Eric earlier asking him to meet him at an address. Something about a great view and would be good for inspiration. He really didn't feel up to looking for inspiration, but Eric was his friend and he couldn't say no to him.

Sam had been thinking about Blaine and what is the odds that he had run into Blaine three times the last six days. It was like fate wanted to play tricks on him that he lost Blaine long ago.

He finally found the address and Eric had said he was just to walk into the building and go up to the roof. So he did and he found the elevator and pushed the button. He went inside of it when it opened and pushed the button to the top floor.

Sam's mind went back to earlier that day when he over heard Blaine and Rachel talking. Blaine thought he hated him. Maybe it would have been easier if he did, but Sam didn't hate him at all. So he felt he had to tell Blaine that he didn't hate him.

And when Sam asked him if anything was real in High School, he felt relieved that Blaine had said it had been real. Now he was wondering what happened after High School that made Blaine turn his back on him, but he was not ready to hear it. Not yet at least.

The elevator came to a stop and Sam walked out from it. He looked around and saw some stairs leading up to the roof. He started to climb them and he opened the door leading out to the roof.

"Eric?" Sam called out looking around. His eyes stopped at a dark haired guy at one of the corner of the roof. He recognized him immediately. It was Blaine. He was looking at him like he hoped they could talk to each other.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Blaine. Feeling like he just walked into a trap. He heard someone open the door behind him and turned around. It was Eric and Kurt. They stood there blocking the only way out. It was definitely a trap.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sam realising that Eric had went behind his back and doing something that Sam didn't want to be apart of.

"I think it is time that you listen to what Blaine has to say, Sam." he said looking over at Blaine giving him a small smile.

Sam followed Eric's gaze towards Blaine and he could really see that Blaine wanted to explain everything to him. He turned back towards Eric.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends, but I want you to be happy and right now you are not."

"So you went behind my back?"

"Sam." Eric started. He knew Sam would react this way.

"I don't want to listen Eric. He hurt me!" Sam pointed towards Blaine and he saw Blaine get a sad look. It was then he realised something. "The kiss was not a random drawing, was it? Kurt was the guy who invited us to the party?"

"Yes, we thought if you kissed each other it would bring you back together." Kurt said slowly.

Sam laughed. "Back together? Blaine and I were never together and he is engaged to you."

Sam felt so trapped and he just wanted to get out of here.

"Why did you let me and Blaine kiss each other when he's with you?" Kurt just looked at him and before he could say anything, Blaine stepped in.

"Kurt and I are not engaged any more, Sam. It's been over between us since 11 month back." Sam looked at Blaine trying to grasp what he was saying. Blaine walked towards Sam, but not close enough just in case.

"I love you Sam." Blaine finally said. Sam eyes went huge and his mouth went wide open. He didn't see that coming at all. He looked over at Eric and Kurt who nodded at him that Blaine wasn't lying. His eyes went back to Blaine and he saw that Blaine was waiting for a answer from him.

When it didn't come, Blaine said. "I was hoping you could let me explain. I know you don't owe me anything, but I just want to explain myself."

Sam didn't want to hear it. He was still angry at Blaine and he just didn't want hear what he did wrong to make Blaine push him away like that.

"Please?" Blaine said. He tried to take Sam's hand in his but Sam pulled away. Sam felt so lost at the moment and he didn't want to feel like that.

His eyes meet Blaine's and he could see the hope in them that Sam would finally listen to him, but he couldn't. Sam shook his head and backed away.

"Sam, please?" But Sam didn't listen. He turned around and pushed his way between Eric and Kurt to get to the door. They couldn't force Sam to stay so they had to moved to the side.

Sam heard Eric say a quick sorry to Blaine and Kurt and that Eric followed Sam down the stairs. "Sam!" Eric yelled after him. "You can't run away from this forever!"

Sam turned around in the middle of the stairs and yelled back "Why? Why would I even listen to what he has got to say?"

"Because that guy up there is head over heels in love with you and he is trying to fix his mistakes." Eric started to get really frustrated. "You have the one you love alive. I'm not that lucky! You really should listen to what he has to say before it is to late. You don't know when it can be gone."

"I just can't, Eric."

"Why? All you ever wanted was to know what happened to make him push you away."

Sam nodded. "I did, but I'm too scared to hear the truth, Eric."

"Sam, I don't think you have to be scared."

"I'm not ready to hear what I did wrong, Eric."

"Sam, you never did anything wrong."

Sam looked up at Eric. "You know why he pushed me away? Don't you?"

Eric nodded. "You don't have anything to be afraid of Sam."

Sam shook his head, he felt tears started to fall. He stood there for a while and then he looked up at Eric shaking his head again. Sam ran down the rest of the steps and went to the elevator leaving a very disappointed Eric behind.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt walked back into their apartment later that evening. Rachel who had been up waiting for them to return home got up from the couch. "How did it go?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Kurt finally said to her. "Not good."

Rachel gave Blaine a sad smile and started to walk towards him, but he backed away. "I... I just want to be alone right now. Is that okay?"

"Of course" Rachel said and Blaine went into his room. He picked up a note that was in his pants pocket. It was a note for Sam's address.

He had asked Kurt for it before they got home. He had said that he wanted to go and try to talk to Sam tomorrow. To give Sam some space to think about what Blaine had told him earlier.

But Blaine wouldn't give up on Sam at all. He sat down on bed and looked down at the note again. He knew where Sam lived now. It was right here in Manhattan.

He could hear everyone getting ready for bed, but Blaine was not tired. He sat there for a while, just waiting to be sure everyone had fallen asleep. He then went up from the bed and walked out from his room. He went quietly to the front door and picked up his jacket and put it on and then he left the apartment.

Blaine was heading over to Sam's apartment now. He didn't care it was night and it was raining outside. He just needed to prove to Sam how sorry he was.


End file.
